Organization of Imperial Nations
The Flag of the Organization of Imperial Nations |motto = Ereptio Tellus |team = Blue |color1 = lemonchiffon |color2 = beige |color3 = Ivory |founder = Dark Wizard |foundedon = April 6th, 2006 |cabinet = *Chancellor: Dark Wizard |officials = OIN Ministerial Cabinet *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Cripple *Minister of Internal Affairs: Cai Wegni |teamsenate = None |internationalrelations = * NAP with GPA |forumurl = http://z9.invisionfree.com/OIN/index.php? |joinurl = http://z9.invisionfree.com/OIN/index.php?showforum=14 |ircchannel = #OIN |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 2:36, 12 October 2008 (UTC) |totalnations = 25 |activenations = 24 |percentactive = 96% |totalstrength = 448,920 |avgstrength = 17,957 |totalnukes = 20 |score = 1.78 }} = Charter = I. Preamble This Document is meant to set out the rights, rules, and regulations of the Organization of Imperial Nations. All member nations of The Organization of Imperial Nations agree to the set rules and regulations presented by this charter. The Organization of Imperial Nations believes that all alliances and nations have a fundamental right to exist on this planet Bob. The Organization of Imperial Nations also believes that representation of its members in government is a right that all nations in The Organization of Imperial Nations must have. II.Application To Apply to the OIN we ask that you please visit the OIN forums Here and go to our OIN recruitment forum. There we ask you to please create a topic containing the following information A. Application requirements i. sparland ii. stellgo iii. 10000 iv. none v. none vi. none vii. blue viii. Sounds very Interesting ix. my friend told me B. OIN Academy i. Once your application is accepted you may change your alliance status to the OIN, join the blue team and change your flag to the OIN flag (Custom 2) ii. If you are under 1.5K nation strength you will automatically be admitted into the OIN academy iii. The academy is where you learn more about the OIN, learn more about cybernations, request your aid package, and start to talk with and participate with members of the alliance iv. After 5 days, you achieving 1.5K nation strength, or MoIA/Chancellor approval you will then be admitted into the OIN as a full member v. The academy is designed mostly for new players, or players joining their first alliance, If you are have participated in another alliance you will be accepted as an OIN member immediately after your application is accepted C. Rights of OIN academy members i. You are encouraged to talk and discuss with current OIN members, but you have no voting power or say in alliance matters ii. You cannot officially call yourself a member of the OIN to other alliances or nations iii. If you do something detrimental to the OIN while an academy member the OIN will not take responsibility for your actions iv. If you did not disclose some information, for example that you participated in a nuclear attack during a war, to the OIN in your application and there is some sort of problem with another nation or alliance, the OIN will not and cannt be expected to get involved. Such offenses are up to the Chancellor and the Senate. III. Government A. Chancellor i. The Chancellor is the Head of State of the OIN ii. The Chancellor is the Supreme Commander of the OIN Military iii. The Chancellor is the Grand Ambassador of the OIN Diplomatic core iv. The Chancellor is elected to a two (2) month term by the OIN membership v. The Chancellor appoints a head Minister to help him/her oversee the 3 Ministries of the OIN, Foreign Relations, Defense and Internal Affairs vi. The Chancellor has the discretion to dismiss a Minister as he/she sees fit vii. May introduce any sort of legislation into the senate viii. The Chancellor may veto any resolution passed in the Senate which does not have a majority vote higher than 70% ix. As the ability to declare OIN policy x. Sits as Judge during trials xi. Cannot be a Senator or a Minister B. Senators i. Serve as the legislators of the OIN ii. Elected to a two (2) month term by the OIN membership iii. Any senator may introduce any type of legislation in the senate iv. All legislation must first pass through the senate v. Cannot be Chancellor or a Minister C. President of the Senate i. Is elected from within the senate ii. Announces all Senate legislation to the OIN iii. In the case of the Chancellor being absent for more than 3 days without warning, the Chancellor taking an announced leave of absence, or the Chancellor is impeached the President of the Senate takes control of the OIN until the Chancellor returns, impeached, or another Chancellor is elected D. Minister of External Affairs i. Serves the Chancellor as the chief of the Foreign Affairs Ministry ii. In charge of coordinating diplomats to vary alliances iii. In charge of gathering political knowledge and advising the OIN Senate iv. May introduce Foreign Affairs Legislation to the senate v. Serves the Chancellor as the Major General of the OIN. vi. Second in command of the OIN Military vii. In charge of protecting the general membership from attacks viii. Advises the Senate in War Policy and updates them on the OIN’s military capacity ix. May introduce Military Policy into the Senate E. Minister of Internal Affairs i. Serves the Chancellor as his internal moderator in the OIN ii. In charge of recruitment campaigns iii. In charge of organizing aid packages to nations iv. In charge of gauging the happiness of the OIN membership v. Advises the senate in Internal affairs policy vi. May Introduce Amendments and matters of internal policy into the senate IV. OIN Senate A. Powers i. Only Senators may vote on legislation ii. All legislation requires a 60% majority in order to pass iii. To overturn a Chancellor veto requires a 70% majority B. Introducing Legislation i. The Chancellor may introduce any type of legislation into the senate ii. Any Senator may introduce any type of legislation into the senate iii. All Ministers may introduce legislation only regarding their respected Ministry C. Members i. The only voting members of the Senate are the Senators and the Chancellor ii. The Ministers of the head Ministries serve as advisers to the Senate only V. Elections A. Chancellor i. On the 20th before the new term the current Chancellor selects a Master of Elections ii. The member chosen must be a member in good standing iii. The Master of Elections mass PM’s the general membership to remind them of election day iv. The Master of Elections then creates a sign-up topic to begin on the 21st v. No member who signs up for the senate election may run for the Chancellorship vi. On the 23rd, sign-ups are over and elections begin vii. On the 25th the election is ended and the Chancellor is chosen viii. In the case of a ties, an immediate revote takes place between those candidates who tied ix. On the 27th this vote ends, whoever has the majority is Chancellor x. In case of a 2nd tie the current Senate breaks the tie breaker and elected a chancellor xi. All Chancellor elections must end by the 29th before the new term xii. On the first day of the new term the Chancellor announces his Ministers B. Senators i. On the 20th before the new term the current Chancellor selects a Master of Elections ii. The member chosen must be a member in good standing iii. The Master of Elections mass PM’s the general membership to remind them of election day iv. The Master of Elections then creates a sign-up topic to begin on the 21st v. On the 23rd, sign-ups are over and elections begin vi. No member who signs up for the chancellor election may run for the senate vii. The General Membership may vote up three (3) candidates for the Senate viii. The number of senators for that term is 3 + the number of votes cast divided by 10. All divisions are rounded down and the minimum number of votes cast for extra senators is 20. For example 3 + (20/10)= 5…. 3+(15/10)=3….3+(45/10)=7 ix. On the 25th the election is ended and the Senate is chosen x. In the case of a ties, an immediate revote takes place between those candidates who tied xi. On the 27th this vote ends, whoever has the majority is(are) Senators xii. In case of a 2nd tie the current Chancellor breaks the tie breaker xiii. All Senate elections must end by the 29th before the new term xiv. The President of the Senate is elected within the senate by the new senate by the 1st day of the new term xv. Any ties in the President of the Senate election is decided by the Chancellor VI. Impeachment A. Impeachable offenses i. Inactive for over 5 days without warning ii. Has committed some violation of the OIN charter iii. Has spied on, taken information by spies or agreed to spying on another alliance both in game or out iv. Has hired rogue nations to attack another alliance or nation v. Has taken outside bribes which affect his/her decisions vi. Has somehow put the OIN at terrible risk without the approval of his/her peers B. Chancellor Impeachment i. The senate must first pass a vote of no confidence against the current chancellor giving a detailed description of why he/she must be removed from office ii. After the vote of no confidence passes in the Senate an OIN-wide membership vote goes on for 48 hours on whether to impeach the current chancellor or not iii. If after a 48 hour period, 60% of the voting membership agrees to impeach the Chancellor is impeached from office. The current President of the Senate takes temporary control over the OIN for this period iv. Immediately after the Chancellor is impeached election procedure begins. The master of elections is the current President of the Senate. The newly elected chancellor serves for the remainder of the term. v. The former Chancellor may not run again until his original term is up C. Senator Impeachment i. The Chancellor sponsors a petition against said Senator(s) for an impeachment vote, this petition lasts for 48 hours ii. If the number of signatories equals 25% of the current OIN membership total, an impeachment vote is held iii. If 60% of the voting membership votes in favor of impeaching said senator(s), that senator(s) is impeached iv. There are no re-electing senators for the remainder of the term unless the total number of remaining senators is less than 2 v. The impeached senator may run again for senate the next term VII. Rules and Regulations A. Nuclear Weapons i. OIN Members are allowed to have nuclear weapons ii. No OIN member may use their nuclear weapons unless given approval by the Senate iii. Offenders may result in expulsion by the OIN senate from the OIN B. Tech Raiding i. No OIN member is allowed to tech raid without approval of the OIN senate ii. The OIN member must prove to the senate that the target nation is inactive and is not connected to any alliances iii. Offenders may result in expulsion by the OIN senate from the OIN C. Spying i. During peace no OIN nation may spy on another alliance, both ingame and out of game ii. During Wartme OIN nations may use spied ingame against an enemy alliance, out of game spying will not be tolerated iii. Accepting information from spies will be considered by the OIN as if the member accepting information spied on the alliance itself iv. Offenders may result in expulsion by the OIN senate from the OIN D. Conduct i. All OIN members are expected to show decency to other alliance members at all times ii. All OIN members should deal with restraint while dealing with members of foreign alliances iii. Repeated offenses may result in expulsion or other forms of punishment by the OIN senate VIII. Amending the Charter A. OIN Senate i. All amendments to the Charter first are discussed in the OIN senate ii. The amendment(s) is proposed and voted upon in the senate iii. If passed (60% + Chancellor, or just 70%) the amendment is then announced to the general membership B. OIN General Assembly i. A vote is held on the amendment immediately after the senate passes the amendment ii. Vote lasts for 48 hours iii. If 60% of the voting membership agrees with the amendment the amendment is passed and the charter is changed IX. Signatories A. Dark Wizard B. US of Europe C. Cripple D. Cai Wengi E. Infinity F. Dragonrider590 G. Cajun This is our forum address: http://s9.invisionfree.com/OIN/ There is also a website giving information about the OIN here: http://oin.awardspace.com/ ---- ----